Time For An Upgrade
Time For An Upgrade is the second storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Rico visits Dimah to get improvements to his grappler and he also gets his iconic wingsuit. This mission is a tutorial for the game and unlocks some game features. This mission is right after Welcome Home. Walkthrough Dimah will first upgrade Rico's Grappler. You'll have to pass a small tutorial. Then you liberate Guardia Alpha "without bullets", literally. Then you'll get the Wingsuit. You'll have to jump off a cliff and land on a bridge. Dimah will message you and say military forces are inbound, which Rico predicts as retribution for the previous night. On the bridge Rico will test the GE-64 (the small triggered bombs). You'll have to set the bombs on the marked spots and then grapple off the bridge to watch from a distance. A Medici Military convoy consisting of 4 Urga Szturm 63As will arrive to cross the bridge. The bridge must be blown up while they're on it. Next you'll have to get down hill and reprogram two SAMs to fire at four approaching CS Navajos. The helicopters will ignore you. Finally Mario will call and invite you to his grandmother's house. He's working on an old sports car, which he's been working on since Rico left Medici. He says he was waiting for Rico to return and help him. He will also explain that The Rebellion is weak and unable to fight the Medici Military on their own. Rico tells him that the people need to see that their towns can be taken back and liberated. He promises to liberate the town of Manaea and destroy the base Vis Electra (which according to him was built in 3-4 months). Mario promises (in the name of the people) to rebuild what Rico destroys. After the discussion they'll go indoors to eat. When the cut-scene ends it will be night. Trivia *The mission name refers to Rico's grappler being updated into the grappler he has now. *This mission marks the first appearance of the Urga Szturm 63A. **On the PS4, the two at Dimah's farm and the one near Guardia Alpha are military marked, but on other consoles they are rebel marked. It's unknown why this is. **On PC, the two in the cutscene may not even spawn. It's also not known why this is. *Mario's grandmother sounds pretty nice to Rico, but criticizes Mario for the disassembled Mugello Raffinati Vitesse on her lawn. See also: Vehicle wrecks. *It is odd as to why Guardia Alpha is unguarded, even if it's just a remote outpost. It could be that the rebels at the gate has already killed everyone there, but then why was the gate closed? *The 4 Urga Szturm 63As and CS Navajos could be seen as a offensive (albeit minor one) in the Medici Civil War. *This mission is where the player obtains the Wingsuit. *If you do not start this mission, you will have the old JC2 grappler with the sounds from JC2, plus you will not have the wingsuit, retractable tethers, or GE-64 planted explosives. *The SAMs in this mission deal more damage than usual. Each of the Navajos are taken down by one blast, and if Rico grappels to them he will also die in one hit. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions